Talk:Janna/@comment-4748826-20190225195615
So, this is just for fun obviously, but I thought about how I would rework Janna, just daydreaming stuff, I would like to know what you guys think =p Passive: Zephyr Janna is accompanied by her air spirit, Zephyr. Zephyr has a buffing aura around it, buffing allied champions movement speed by 5 (+1% per 40 AP)% movement speed. The aura naturally has a 200 radius. Q . Howling Gale -> by holding Q button Janna can charge her tornado from her current position instead of the tornado charging from her casting position, releasing the Q button or casting her Q again releases the tornado. Janna can cast the tornado from her original position like always by casting Q just 1 time and not holding. If Janna is holding the tornado, Janna slows herself by 25%. Minimun damage changed to 50-150 (30%AP), the tornado can be charged for up to 4 seconds, damage per second of charge reduced to 10-20 (5%) AP. W - Winds of change 14/13.5/13/12.5/12 seconds 550 range. Passive: Janna receives 50%/62,5/75%/87,5%/100% more movement speed from her passive. Active: Zephyr launched at a target, dealing different effects depending of the target. On ally cast: Zephyr shields the target for 70-210 (70% AP) damage for 5 seconds, the shield decays over time. On enemy champion cast: Zephyr deals 50-250 (+60%AP) damage and slows the target by 24 / 28 / 32 / 36 / 40% (+ 6% per 100 AP). After the shield breaks or the damage against an enemy is dealt, Zephyr will attempt to return to Janna, Zephyr will carry its MS with it at all times. Winds of change will go on cooldown when Zephyr returns to Janna. E - Crosswind 20 seconds 300 range. Passive: Janna builds stacks of headwind by moving, and gains 40 stacks by hitting an enemy champion with a damaging spell. At 100 stacks, her next attack will deal 30-120 + (20% AP) + (10% MS) damage against champions. Active: Janna creates a wall of wind that enhances ally proyectiles moving through, increasing the damage of auto attacks and spells by 20/22,5/25/27,5/30 (+1%per 100 ap)% the width goes from 300 units to 700 units. R- unchanged. So I was thinking about the things I like about Janna, and... I just love her speed, she feels like she should be roaming but instead most of the time I find myself stuck on bot lane just pressing E everytime my carry is going to trade, her passive damage doesnt feel that good when trading, so I just stay there poking what I can and pressing E over and over. I have all this MS but don't have much to do with it. Nami on the other hand can haste allies, sharing her ability to move around the map, so I was thinking, Janna should be able to give allies MS actively, sacrificing perhaps some of her MS. W on an enemy now not only reduced their speed, but a returning Zephyr will grant tanks and brusiers some MS to catch up. Shields on ally gives them Zephyr. On the other hand, the AD from her shield is nice, but its once again, a nice boost attached to a point and click mechanic that does characteristic, an AoE AA boost could help an entire team and would work with her R fantasy of "Allies should stay in this spot while I heal them/enhance them"